


Capture Me

by saythenamenct



Series: nct one shots [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sex in a Car, Wedding, alternate universe - photographer johnny, hahahahah i added the wrong tag earlier, i live for johnyong, jaemin best man, jeno and hyuck are getting married, jeno and taeyong are brothers, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saythenamenct/pseuds/saythenamenct
Summary: Johnny, 25, earns a living in South Korea, Seoul, by working as a wedding photographer. Photography was his passion since young, hence after graduating, he decided to work independently. One day, after getting back from his job and doing the usuals of editing his pics, he came across a picture that he didn't remember
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: nct one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682557
Kudos: 40





	Capture Me

**Author's Note:**

> Yooooo another one shot from my archives!! I love JohnYong so much literally my otp couple. So here, enjoy some steamy content from our parents hehe

Birds chirping on his window still. Sunlight shined through the curtains as it lit up his dimmed room. Johnny winced at the presence of bright light as he peeked out from his duvet. Realising that the sun is already up, the 6ft male wriggled around his sheets to look for his phone.

Upon feeling the familiarity of the object brushing past his fingertips, Johnny grabbed the phone and sat up from his bed. He switched on the phone and looked at the time. 12 PM . He had two hours to get ready before the wedding.

He lazily pulled himself off the bed and walked towards the bathroom, towel in his hand. After taking 15 minutes in the shower, he put on a simple white T -Shirt with a pair of briefs. He walked down the short hallway of his apartment and into the kitchen, hoping to whip himself up a simple breakfast, although its almost lunch time. Johnny cracked himself some eggs with toast, finishing off with his favourite mug of coffee. He could not live a day without his daily dose of coffee.

Looking at the time, he placed the plates and mug in the sink, leaving it to wash later. He jogged to his room and put on his usual attire for his job. He wore a plain white button up shirt underneath his grey blazer with matching pants and a pair of formal shoes. He then packed all of his necessities and swiftly grabbed his car keys on his way out of the room. Johnny walked down the stairs with light steps and headed towards his parked car. He unlocked the vehicle and sat on the driver seat, getting ready for his journey.

It didn't take long for Johnny to reach the venue although it was located at the outskirts of Seoul. Guessed it was due to the lack of cars on the expressway. Johnny parked his car by the side of the road, wind roaring as he climbed out of the car. The place was beautiful. Blending with the nature, white chairs was neatly alligned under a large tree. The tree trunks were decorated well with white ribbons and flowers and a pinch of colours, creating art. A river of red petals covered the aisle. Not too far from the tree was a large tent. Johnny figured that the reception dinner will be located in there.

While looking around aimlessly, Johnny flinched at the sudden tap on his shoulder. He turned around to meet a shorter male with pink hair smiling widely at him. Infected by the smile, the taller unconsciously returned one.

_**"Hello! You must be Seo Johnny?"**_ The male asked as he reached out a hand.

**_"Yes I am. And you are?"_** Johnny chuckled as he accepted the offered hand and shook and lightly with a slight bow.

**_"Great! I'm Jaemin, the best man of the groom. I'm in charge of running the things here smoothly. I was the one who called you by the way."_** Jaemin cheerfully gleed. Johnny thought that the boy looked young. Probably a few years younger than him.

**_"Thank you for choosing me and trusting my service for today. I'll be in your care."_ **Johnny gave him a smile and the younger led him to house he didn't notice was there.

Jaemin initited small talk as they walked towards the house, probably to meet the bride and groom. He shared how the couple getting married was his childhood friends and how they have been in love since forever. Its sweet to hear about young love. Unfortunately, Johnny had not found the opportunity to meet his true love. Every one of the relationship he had did not work so he decided to focus on his career rather than finding love.

Johnny tailed behind Jaemin, responding diligently to every question that was asked to him. The latter led him inside the house and brought him to a room. Jaemin knocked before entering the said room. **_"Jen, its me, i brought the photographer with me."_** They waited for a few seconds before a soft _**"Come in"** _was heard.

Both male entered the room and Johnny was introduced to a boy with white hair, standing as tall as Jaemin. To be honest, Johnny was stunned by the male's look. His face was perfectly sculptured like a statue. He was insanely good looking.

**_"Hi, thank you for coming. I'm Jeno, the groom. And you must be Johnny."_ **The good looking groom offered his hand for Johnny to shake. Not missing a beat, the latter took his hand and shook it lightly, still awed by the visual.

**_"Can i ask a question?"_** Johnny suddenly asked, leaving the other two boys curious. **_"Is everyone here handsome?"_ **The boys laughed at the unexpected question, leaving the room with a good atmosphere.

Not long after, guests started pouring in. Similarly, Johnny switched on his work mode and started snapping a few pictures, changing his lens after a while to get a few closer shots. The venue was getting more alive as guests filled it up with chatters and laughters. A reason why Johnny loved photography was because of moments like this. Capturing happy moments of people with wide smiles on their faces, celebrating a once in a lifetime occasion with family and friends. The photographer was not blessed with a happy childhood so he was often jealous by other people's happiness. But as he grew, he learnt to appreciate his lackings and accept the things as they were. He didn't want to destroy other people's happiness just because he didn't have one.

He looked at the time and noticed that it was almost 4pm, time for the exchange of vows. Jeno walked down the aisle and a roar of cheers exploded from the audience. Jeno stood on the podium, joining Jaemin and his other groomsmen. He fiddled with his fingers as he waited for the love of his life. The groom took a deep breath as one of his friends, Chenle, started playing with the keys on the piano, creating a sweet melody.

As the climax of the song gets closer, Johnny spotted two men at the end of the aisle. The crowd stood as their presence was noticed. A shorter male with tan skin stood on his right as he linked arms with a fair male a tad taller than him. The shutter of the camera can be heard as Johnny focused on doing his job. He took a lot of pictures from various angles as the pair walked down the aisle.

At first, the photographer did not really paid much attention to the companion of the bride because the latter always had his back against him. But once both of the men stood with Jeno and Jaemin, Johnny was dumbstrucked by the silver haired male.

Wearing a suit similar to his, but in navy, the said male stood handsomely with parted hair. Johnny gulped at the sight. After realising he was oogling to much, he averted his attention back to the couple.

**_"Will you Lee Jeno, take Lee Haechan, to be your wedded wife or husband?_** "

" _ **Yes."**_

_**"Will you Lee Haechan, take Lee Jeno, to be your wedded husband or wife?"** _

_**"Yes, definitely."** _

_**"With that, i announce, Lee Jeno and Lee Haechan, happily married. You may kiss."** _

Haechan removed his hands from Jeno's and cupped the latter's face as he moved it closer to his own. They shared a slow and romantic kiss. The crowd cheered at the contact, with the silver haired male and Jaemin wiping a few tears off from their own cheeks. Johnny did not miss the chance to take a few pictures as he observed the scene in front of him with a huge smile.

After the ceremony, everyone was led to the tent for the reception dinner.

You could say that the reception dinner was fun and enjoyable, Johnny could tell that they were a lot younger than him with how energetic they were. Before welcoming the newly wed again, Johnny was invited to have a few drinks and refreshments. He was definitely thankful for that since he had been standing for hours earlier and was a bit hungry.

As he was eating, his eyes looked around, searching for a particular male. But much to his dismay, he wasn't there. Johnny was actually shocked at himself for being interested in a stranger just by first sight. His past relationships were always with people who he had known before. He didn't know why but something in the male intrigued him.

He was about to stand up for a refill but instead he grabbed his camera as the MC announced of the newly wed's arrival. The couple wore a simple white button up shirt with white trousers and formal shoes, something youngsters would prefer. Jaemin and the groomsmen followed behind, with matching black outfits. What surprised Johnny again was the silver haired male. He wore an outfit similar to Jaemin but with a silky half buttoned top which revealed a bit of his chest instead.

The group joined Jeno and Haechan by sitting at the long table placed in front of the tent. Everyone except the silver haired male sat and Johnny's eyes unconsciously followed him. The said male went to the DJ and took the mic. He cleared his throat to gain the attention of the whole room and Johnny swore he was turned on by that.

**_"Ummm..hi everyone. First of all, for those who might not know me, I'm Taeyong, Jeno's older brother."_ **_So that's his name._ Johnny thought.

**_"I would like to thank everyone here right now for coming and experiencing a blessful day with me. I have expected this day to come sooner or later but it was always hard to imagine giving away Jeno, my little brother whom i love so so much. It was always the two of us since young, but i am always thankful for the neighbours who helped to raise us as we are now. I...I couldn't have raised him alone_**." A moment of silenced fill the room as Taeyong choked on his tears.

_**"And Haechan. Thank you for being Jeno's first friend. Jaemin too. Thank you for bringing him out of his loneliness. Haechan, you gave him all of the love that he didn't receive as a child. A love from a close friend and now he's receiving love from a life long partner. I hope that the both of you will stay happy together and thank you, for bringing happiness into my life. I love you both."**_ The room erupted with applause as Jeno stood up from his seat and walked towards his older brother to give him a hug. The two of them stayed in each other's arms for a good minute before releasing each other. Taeyong joined them at the table as the dinner progressed along.

After the emotional speech, Johnny felt the need to protect Taeyong. He was vulnerable and he didn't like the fact that someone could break him anytime. He wanted to be the one by his side comforting him. He needed Taeyong badly.

The dinner continued with video montages, flash mobs and many other planned activities. Johnny decided to take a break and went out of the venue for a while to take a puff.

He found a log bench a few metres away and sat in the dark alone. He took out a stick and placed it in between his lips. He placed the box back in his blazer pocket and fiddled for his lighter. He emptied all of his pockets but failed to find the item. Johnny sighed as he took out the cigarette from his mouth.

_**"Need a light?"**_ A voice asked from behind. Johnny jumped at the sudden appearance of the stranger. The stranger made himself comfortable and sat beside the photographer. Johnny looked to his right and saw Taeyong. Taeyong already had a lit cigarette in his mouth and was offering Johnny the lighter. Johnny leaned forward and waited for Taeyong.

_**"Thanks."**_ There was an akward silence as both male puffed on their cigarettes silently.

_**"So...did you take a lot of nice pictures?"**_ Taeyong asked, hoping to break the silence.

_**"I hope i did. It would be a waste if i didn't. Such a beautiful event."**_ Johnny responded calmly. To be honest, he was feeling pretty nervous, his heart was pounding but he didn't want to show it to Taeyong. His heart melted when Taeyong laughed softly.

_**"Of course you did dummy. If you didn't then i wouldn't have recommended you to Jaemin**_." _He..he what?_

_**"You did?"** _Johnny asked, obviously in disbelief.

" ** _Yup. I have a thing for small and independent creators so i discovered you during one of my daily research. Saw your works and thought that my brother will like it if i recommended him someone. Can i see the pictures you took today? If you don't mind."_ **Johnny nodded, taken aback. Johnny took the camera off of his neck and gave it to Taeyong. The latter scrolled through the gallery quietly and Johnny just stared at his side profile.

_**"Johnny? Johnny ! EARTH TO JOHNNY!"** _Taeyong frantically called for Johnny who happened to be zoning out. Taeyong waved his hand to get the taller's attention back.

_**"H-huh?"**_ Johnny snapped back, looking confused. **_"You were staring"_**. Taeyong said as he giggled. _**"Sorry. I can't help it."**_ Johnny and Taeyong exchanged a few glances before the taller realises what he had just said. A blush crept on Taeyong's pale cheeks as Johnny looked away, avoiding eye contact.

" _ **Here**_." Taeyong gave Johnny back his camera before standing up to leave. **_"They're nice, the pictures."_ **Not wanting to lose his chance, Johnny caught Taeyong's wrist, restricting him from leaving. He pulled Taeyong in and placed their lips together. It was soft and slow. At first he could feel Taeyong's body tensing up a little but relaxing after a while. Taeyong returned back the kiss and it became an exhange of heatedness until the younger pulled back. With swollen lips, they stared each other, processing what just happened.

_**"Umm...i have to go back in. And i think you need too, to uh take more pictures. Yup**_." Taeyong was a flustered kitten. It was a cute sight to Johnny. The photographer stood up and reached out his hand, waiting for the younger to hold it. Taeyong looked up and took the offered hand as they walked back in the tent together.

The dinner ended a while ago and Johnny was already at his car loading his equipments in the boot. Most of the guests already left and only family and friends stayed behind to celebrate somemore at the house. Jaemin offered him to stay but Johnny politely rejected saying he has work to do.

" _ **Hey.**_ " Johnny turned at the familiar voice. " _ **Hi**_." Johnny grabbed Taeyong by the waist and made him rest against his car. His hands remained on Taeyong's waist as they longingly stared at each other. This time round it wasn't Johnny who iniated the kiss but it was Taeyong. Taeyong had his hands wrapped around Johnny's neck and he pulled the taller closer.

The kiss started off sweet and slow but it became rougher as the lust grew. Taeyong had his fingers through Johnny's hair and Johnny's grip on Taeyong's waist tighten. Johnny bit Taeyong's lower lip for entrance and the younger obliged. He moaned at the sudden contact of tongues. Johnny slowly became more aroused when Taeyong started sucking on his tongue. The photographer moved his hands downward, groping the shorter's ass. Taeyong groaned. At this point both of their dicks were throbbing and they wanted more.

Johnny pulled away for a moment and opened the door of the back seat. He sat down comfortably on one of the seats and called for Taeyong. Johnny removed the blazer off his body and threw them at the back as it became more stuffy. Thankfully there were enough leg space in Johnny's car so it wasn't that cramped up. Taeyong climbed up Johnny's lap and made himself comfortable. As soon as he was settled, he connected their lips again but with more intimacy.

Johnny explored Taeyong's body with his hands, lifting up the silky shirt so that he could have excess to the latter's bare skin. His hands moved up and down Taeyong's petite body, receiving moans from the owner. Johnny reached out to Taeyong's hard nipples and played with it with his thumbs. Taeyong whined at the cold touch. The shorter removed his shirt over his head and Johnny took the chance to bite at his collarbones. Johnny devoured Taeyong's bare body, leaving love marks all over. Johnny's hands found their way to Taeyong's ass again and squeezed it. " _ **Ahh**_!" Taeyong had his head tilted back. With his free hands, Taeyong unbuckled his and Johnny's belt. Johnny pulled down the younger's pants to his knees, leaving him bare. Johnny propped three of his fingers into Taeyong's mouth. " ** _F-fuck_**." He cursed as the younger sucked on it.

" ** _H-hurry up_**." Taeyong pleaded. Johnny growled at Taeyong's sudden plead. He lifted Taeyong's ass and spreaded his buttcheeks. One by one, he inserted his fingers slowly into Taeyong's entrance. " _ **Mmph..."**_ Johnny thrust his fingers slowly. **_"O-one more.."_** Johnny inserted his second finger, slowly scissoring his lover's hole. **_"Y-yes!!! Please J-johnny more!"_** Following orders, Johnny hurriedly inserted the last finger. He thrust his fingers in and out until satisfactory. At this point Taeyong was impatient and grinding on Johnny's hard dick. Johnny groaned at the friction. He quickly lower his pants enough so that his member could stand. Taeyong drooled at the sight. It was big and thick. Johnny lifted Taeyong's ass and placed his dick on the shorter's entrance. He slowly and carefully put his dick in hoping not to hurt Taeyong. **_"...ahhh....ahhh...it hurts..."_** Taeyong winced at the pain.

Johnny slowly put it in deeper until it was all devoured. Taeyong was in pain and pleasure. Johhny's dick filled him up easily. **_"....move...now..."_** Taeyong instucted. Johnny began thrusting in and out slowly but picks up his pace when Taeyong wasn't in pain anymore. "... ** _Mmph!!....y-yess...faster..johnny...faster!...."_** Johnny obeyed and hit him deeper and faster. One thrust and Taeyong was screaming. " ** _AHHH YESS THAT'S IT! T-THAT's IT RIGHT THERE."_** Johnny must have hit the prostate where Taeyong felt the most pleasure. " ** _...fuck taeyong...you're so dirty...._** " Taeyong leaned back, resting his hand on Johnny's knees, exposing his whole body to Johnny. His hips began moving by itself for more pleasure. Johnny bit his lip at the sight. **_"fuck taeyong you're so beautiful."_** Johnny sucked on Taeyong's nipples. ** _"ahh johnny i'm cumming!!!" "m-me too"_** Johnny thrusted harder until they both came.

Johnny invited Taeyong back to his apartment but Taeyong refused saying he had to go back to Jeno and Haechan. Johnny understood and asked for his number instead which he gleefully gave. The couple bid farewell and Johnny drove back to his apartment.

Upon reaching home, he stripped off his clothes and went straight into the bathroom to wash off. He wore his pajamas and sat on his desk, inserting the memory card of his camera into his computer. He looked through the photos until he came across a specific photo which he knew wasn't him who took it. It was a photo of him smoking on the log bench. _Lee Taeyong, what have you done to me?_

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> and maybe just maybe i love nohyuck too


End file.
